Clone Alone
by Red Witch
Summary: X23 vs the Dreadnoks. Three guesses who wins.


**X23 clawed to pieces the disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters or GI Joe characters. Just a strange little fic that came out of my mind that takes place not long after Target X.**

**Clone Alone**

It had been several days since the incident with Hydra. X23 had lived off the forest quite well; she was specially trained for survival. She was happy to be free and live life as she pleased. Still, she was not sure which direction her newfound freedom would take her.

She sniffed the air and caught several scents upwind. She grimaced at the smell. "And people say animals are unclean," She grumbled to herself. She went for a closer look and saw some figures sitting around a campfire, drinking and making a mess.

"Oy Torch!" Buzzer burped. "Where are all the bleeding donuts?"

"How should I know?" Torch snapped. "Buzzer's in charge of the food!"

"No I ain't," Buzzer snapped.

"Well don't look at me!" Monkeywrench snarled.

"You calling me a liar?" Buzzer snarled making a fist.

"You want a fat lip?" Monkeywrench reached for his knife. "Or maybe a cut one?

"Gentlemen please refrain from such violence," Road Pig spoke using his alter ego 'Donald'. "I fear that our companion Road Pig was in charge of the refreshments of the donut variety."

Road Pig blinked and then spoke in a different voice. "Uh yeah…I uh…a-ate them."

"Oh Road Pig really," 'Donald' chastised his other self. This led to an interesting conversation which the Dreadnoks found all too familiar.

"Well I can't help it Donald! I was hungry!"

"You're always hungry! You really must learn to use self control!"

"Well I try to but it's so hard! Besides why did I have to do it? Why didn't you do it?"

"Because I was in charge of the drinks."

"Yeah and you did a great job of that! No beer!"

"You know my views on drinking and driving! Besides I thought you liked grape soda?"

"I do like grape soda! But I also like a beer too! You making me look like a wuss in front of the other guys!"

"Just because a man doesn't drink doesn't make him look like a wuss. Help me out here my companions."

"Oh no," Torch waved. "Don't drag us into this!"

"Yeah this is between the two of you," Buzzer groaned.

"They're just being polite," Road Pig snapped. "Wuss!"

"You will retract that statement!" 'Donald' shouted at himself. "MAKE ME!"

"Now I remember why Zartan and the others always send us on these little trips by ourselves," Ripper groaned as Road Pig repeatedly hit himself in the face with alternate fists.

"Don't worry," Monkeywrench waved. "I had a feeling something like this was gonna happen so I stashed some donuts in my pack. I'll go get some as soon as I see a man about a horse." He staggered off into the woods.

"Yeah we'll watch the dynamic duo over here," Buzzer chuckled as Road Pig literally fought with himself. "Beats TV."

They weren't the only ones amused by the scene. _Well, _X23 thought. _No sense in letting my skills get rusty. This is going to be fun._

Monkeywrench soon finished his business in the bushes. Something rushed in some other bushes nearby. "Huh?" He turned around and was promptly knocked to the ground by X23. "Hey what the…"

SNICKT! X23 shot out her claws. "Uh oh…" Monkeywrench gulped.

"LESS FILLING! TASTES GREAT!" Road Pig screamed as he wrestled with himself on the ground.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Monkeywrench's scream could be heard loud and clear.

"What was that?" Road Pig stopped and sat up. "It appears that our companion Monkeywrench has gotten himself into another pickle. Pickles? I didn't pack no pickles. It's just an expression Road Pig. Oh."

"He probably whizzed on a skunk again," Ripper snickered.

"Not that we could tell the difference anyway," Torch chuckled.

"I'm gonna get me some more grub," Buzzer stood up and went to where the cooler was. "HEY! IT'S GONE!"

"I didn't do it!" Road Pig shouted. Then he reverted to Donald. "For once I do not believe you are the guilty party."

"Hey somebody took our stuff from our bikes!" Ripper yelled. Then he was knocked backwards by a flying kick from X23 as she ran from the bushes.

"And there she is," Buzzer growled as he grabbed his chainsaw.

"Hello, hello, hello," Torch grinned and made a fist.

"Goodbye!" X23 snarled as she punched him in the nose.

"OW! OW! OW!" Torch hopped around. "You broke me nose!"

"Looks like it's time to take out the trash!" Ripper grabbed his rifle. Two seconds later X23 had sliced it to ribbons. "NO FAIR!"

"Our weapons!" Buzzer sobbed. "Our beautiful weapons! They're cut to shreds!"

"Why? Why? Why?" Ripper howled. "They never did anything to you? They never had a chance to!"

"My poor baby!" Buzzer wept openly. "What did she do to you?"

"Road Pig I think that perhaps it is time that we put aside our differences and put an end to this invasion," Road Pig grabbed his mace. "YEAH WHAT YOU SAID! IT'S PULVERIZING TIME!"

X23 merely dodged his attack, slicked the top of the mace from the handle and then kicked him in the side. "OW THAT HURT!" Road Pig whined.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Monkeywrench staggered out of the bushes all torn up. "THERE'S THIS CRAZY SHEILA WHO'S…." He looked around and saw X23 beating up the Dreadnoks. "Never mind…"

"RUN AWAY!" The Dreadnoks screamed. "RUN AWAY!" They couldn't get on their bikes fast enough.

X23 chomped on the Dreadnoks' food. "Pathetic. Hmmm…Donuts."


End file.
